The Chronicles of Cat Valentine: Freshman Year
by victoriamaslow
Summary: Cat Valentine is in desperate need of a change. Starting high school is always exciting, but starting high school as a completely different you is even better. No more Mrs. Nice Girl, Cat is ready to put the old her in the past and become someone exciting. Of course, not every change leads to something great. Cat's just going to have to learn that the hard way.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush. They belong to Dan Schneider and Scott Fellows respectively.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I haven't abandoned You & I, I just wanted to post this because I've been working on it for a while. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, I'll leave that up to you guys. Just **post a comment** or something and let me know. If I do continue this, it'll go through Cat's freshman year. I **might** make three more that'll go through her sophomore, junior, and senior years. This chapter is just something to get it started. As it goes on, Cat will become and **entirely different person** and you'll see completely different sides of her. It obviously will revolve around Cat; Tori and Jade will be major characters as well. Along with them, the rest of the Victorious cast and the Big Time Rush guys will be in it as well. **Let me know what you think** and I'll consider making more. In the meantime, I'll continue with You & I. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an ordinary Saturday summer night in California. Cat Valentine was sitting up in her room talking about how excited she is for her first year of high school with her best friends Tori Vega and Jade West. They were just two weeks away from starting the supposedly best four years of their lives and they couldn't be more ready.

"I've decided to do something," Cat announces suddenly.

Tori grabs a handful of popcorn. "What?"

"I'm becoming a new person."

"You're becoming a new person?" Jade repeats.

"Yeah," Cat says with a nod of her head. "I don't wanna be that same goody-goody Cat Valentine everyone has always known. No more Mrs. Nice Girl or Mrs. Know It All. I want to be someone that no one ever thought I would be."

"What's wrong with the real you?"

"Yeah, who's the dumbass that told you to change?"

"No one told me to change, Jade. I just thought that I should be someone more fun for our high school years. All I've ever done is sit at home and read or study, I want to do something more fun. Something worth remembering."

"That's stupid."

"Ignore her, Cat. It's not stupid, at least not completely."

"I'm making my first change on Monday."

"By doing what?" Tori and Jade ask simultaneously.

"I'm dying my hair. No more of this plain, ordinary brunette girl. I'm becoming more eccentric."

Jade groans. "Please tell me it's a normal hair color."

"I'm going with a bold color. Red."

"Cat, what the hell is wrong with you? Of all colors you go with red? What's wrong with blonde or black?"

"The point is to do something more daring, Jade. Blonde and black are too typical. People would never expect me to dye my hair red."

"Whatever," Jade responds as she makes her way to the door. "I'm going to go grab something else to drink."

"Bring me back some juice." Cat tells her.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tori waits for the door to close before asking, "What really brought on this sudden urge to change?"

"I told you, I just wanted a change."

"There's really no other reason?"

"No, I've been this nice and innocent girl since kindergarten; is it so bad to want a change?"

"I guess not," Tori sighs. "Just know that there's nothing wrong with the same Cat I've always known."

"Thanks, Tori."

"Anytime."

* * *

Cat is practically bouncing in her seat as her mom drives her to Tori's house so she can show off her new hair to both her and Jade. She's humming happily and twisting a new red lock around her finger as she stares out the window.

"Mom, can you go any faster?"

"If I wanted to get a ticket, I would."

"I really want to show Tori and Jade my hair."

"And you will when we get there. We'll be there in less than five minutes, calm down."

"Sorry, I'm just really eager."

Her mom glances at her. "I've noticed. It was pretty obvious when you came to wake me up at seven o'clock this morning."

"It doesn't look bad right?"

"Actually, it doesn't. I was really surprised, I was expecting something awful."

"Good. All that matters is the fact that I don't go to school looking like Bozo the Clown or Ronald McDonald."

"You don't, you just look like a new Cat Valentine."

"I know, I love it."

"Even though there was nothing wrong with the old one." Her mom tells her. "She was great as well."

"Thank you, Mom." Cat smiles, going back to staring out the window.

When they pull into Tori's driveway, Cat barely manages to say goodbye to her mom before she's running to the door and ringing Tori's doorbell repeatedly until she opens the door.

"Oh my gosh." Tori says.

"How does it look?"

"It looks great. Really great."

"Really? You don't think it's too out there?"

"Oh, it's definitely out there, but it still looks really cool."

"Promise?"

Tori raises her hand. "I swear."

"Great, where's Jade?"

"My room." Tori answers as she steps aside to let Cat in.

"Awesome," is all Cat says before she's running up the stairs and to Tori's room, Tori following behind.

"Jade," Cat starts as she takes a seat on Tori's bed. "How does it look?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Cat looks at Tori. "Do I want the truth?"

"Would you really want her to lie to you?"

Cat sighs. "Yeah, I want the truth."

"It looks like you spilled a gallon of red paint on your head. Other than that it's fine."

"And you're not lying?"

"No, I'm not lying. It actually does work for you."

"Yay! I can't wait for everyone else to see it."

"I still think it's stupid to change yourself."

"Jade, you said something nice about my hair. I don't care about any other rude comment that you have."

"Ooh, has Cat Valentine changed her personality as well?" Tori asks.

"Yep. Whatever's on my mind, I'm going to voice it. No more being scared about people hating what I have to say."

"Remember this, Caterina: a new look and personality does not need a bitchy attitude to make it complete."

Cat sighs. "I know, Jade. I know."

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the summer, Cat gets rid of clothing that was too plain and goes to buy more fashionable and "sexy" clothing (which her mom had to approve, of course).

By the time of her first day of high school, Cat's really a whole new person. She wakes up extra early to do her hair, pick out what to wear, and do her makeup. She looks in the mirror one last time before running outside to Ms. West car where Jade and Tori are waiting.

"Good morning," Cat greets as she climbs into the backseat.

"Good morning, Cat. I like your hair." Ms. West tells her, backing out of Cat's driveway.

"Thank you," she beams.

"Are you all excited for your first day of high school?"

"Definitely. I'm going as a brand new me!"

"Even though we've all reassured her that the old Cat was fine."

"I needed a change."

"That's just dumb." Jade comments.

"Jade, hush." Ms. West scolds. "Cat, it's always nice to have a change."

"I just hope everyone else thinks so." Cat responds.

They all walk into the school together once they arrive and immediately all eyes are on Cat.

"This is awkward." Tori whispers as they walk down the hall.

"I can't tell if they're reactions are good or bad."

"Judging by that dude who just checked you out, I'm going to go with good." Jade comments and Cat smiles a little.

They already know where they need to go since Tori's older sister, Trina, gave them a tour of the school a few days ago. They managed to be in six out of their eight classes together, seven if you count homeroom, and Cat is actually looking forward to the two that she doesn't have with Tori and Jade. New year and new Cat means she needs to try to make new friends.

After homeroom, Cat makes her way to her first class of the day. It's one of the classes without Tori and Jade and she's actually a little nervous about it. People have been giving her compliments about the way that she looks, but that doesn't mean she still can't feel nervous about it. Taking a seat in the back, since the old Cat always sat in the front, she watches everyone pile in and a familiar face sit down in front if her.

"Hey," the boy greets as he turns around to face Cat. She recognizes him as Beck Oliver. The only guy that Jade has ever obsessed over. "You're Cat, right?"

Cat nods and smiles. "That's me and you're Beck."

"Indeed I am. The summer definitely changed you."

"I wanted to try something new."

Beck nods slightly at her words. "That's cool. I like it."

The only thing Cat can do is smile a little bit. She's not going to flirt with him. She can't tell if he's flirting with her, but Jade's her best friend and she can't do that to her. Beck turns around as the teacher walks in the room and class starts.

* * *

The rest of the class goes by smoothly since it's only the first day. Cat knows it'll remain that way in the first place since it's English and that always has been her best subject. After walking out the class, she met up with Tori and Jade where the three proceeded to their second class of the day.

"How was first period?" Tori asks.

Cat shrugs. "It was fine. A little boring since all Mr. Anthony did was talk the entire class period; but guess what, Jade?"

Jade raises an eyebrow and looks at Tori before looking back at Cat. "What?"

"Beck Oliver is in my class."

"Beck Oliver?" Jade smiles. "_The_ Beck Oliver? The one guy in this entire school who's probably not an ass, Beck Oliver?"

"Yes!" Cat nods.

"Did you talk to him?" Tori questions as they walk in the door of their art class.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything important."

"Anything that Beck Oliver says will _always_ be important, Caterina. Never forget a word that he says, okay?"

Cat nods while Tori laughs.

"But what did he say?" Jade asks, taking a seat at an empty table and motioning for Tori and Cat to join her.

"He just said that the summer changed me and I told him that I just wanted a change. Mr. Anthony walked in, so it never went any further than that. He sat right in front of me, though."

"He needs to do that every single day."

Tori looks at Jade and makes a face. "Why?"

"Because the more Cat learns about him, the more she can tell me and I can use that to my advantage."

"Jade, you've been obsessing over Beck since like the sixth grade. Why don't you just ask him out?" Tori suggests.

"It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it?" Cat asks. "Why should guys always be the one to ask the girl out? I say if you really want to ask him out, you should go for it. Don't sit around and wait for him to ask you out because that might never happen. Some guys like a girl who's not afraid to take charge and I know that Jade West isn't afraid to do that. Go for it."

Tori claps. "You go, Cat!"

Jade considers it before responding to what Cat said. "I think I might like this new Cat Valentine after all."

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur and as much as Cat loves Tori and Jade she wishes they didn't have so many classes together. Her last class of the day is the second and final class that she doesn't have with them, Algebra. She's never been too great at math and always finds that she has to study harder to pass, but at least she can make new friends in this class as well. Looking around, she sees no one that she really talks to and takes that as a positive thing; making new friends should be easier in this class.

She's loving the class until the teacher, Ms. Wainwright, actually begins to teach them something. She's made it all day without learning something, but of course this would be the class that wants her to actually do something. Cat begins to twist her hair around her finger, a nervous habit that she's always had, as the teacher begins writing what should be an easy problem on the board. Staring at the board, she doesn't understand what's written, but picks up her pencil and decides to give it a try. She freaks out even more when Ms. Wainwright says she'll be walking around checking on their answers.

Cat watches her walk over to one of the students. She knows she's seen him before and is pretty sure they've had at least one class together, but his name doesn't come to her mind. That is, until Ms. Wainwright praises him for being the first student to get it right. Logan Mitchell. He's always been pretty smart from what Cat has heard, now that she thinks about it, she remembers sitting next to him in one class back in seventh grade. He was always attentive and never missed a day of school.

Ms. Wainwright eventually makes her way over to Cat where she looks at Cat's paper and sees nothing but the problem written. "Caterina, did you not understand the problem?" She whispers.

Cat hesitates and thinks about saying yes, but doesn't want to appear dumb on the first day. Lying isn't something she usually does, but since this is a new Cat Valentine, she figures she'll do it. "I did, Ms. Wainwright. I guess I'm still stuck in summer mode and can't force myself to actually do work today. I'm so sorry."

Ms. Wainwright nods her head and offers Cat a small smile. "That's okay. Just don't make it a habit."

"I won't. Promise." As she walks away, Cat definitely feels some sort of rush from lying and getting away with it. It was something simple that she lied about, but since she's never lied, it seems like so much more.

* * *

Cat climbs into her mom's car after saying goodbye to Tori and Jade. Buckling her seatbelt she sighs in contentment as her first day of high school comes to an end.

"How was it?" Her mom asks.

"It was great. I can't wait for the rest of the year."

"What did people think about this new Cat Valentine?"

"I got a lot of compliments about it. They say that it's different and my hair looks really cool."

"That's good. I'm glad your first day as a high school student was a success."

Cat nods and smiles. The first day was too easy, she can't wait for this new side of her to come out and make everyone forget about the old Cat. No more Mrs. Nice Girl, it's time to take charge and become someone else. For now, she'll just ease into it, there's not necessarily any rush to get rid of the old her.


End file.
